Dares, dates, and confusion
by Miss Samurai
Summary: What happens you mix truth or dare and matchmaking. Contains the couples; ichiriki, ishihime, yoruhara. As far as I can tell, there isn't much OOC or fluff, but I could be wrong. My first fanfiction, so enjoy. Rated T for language.
1. Rukia the manipulative midget and dares

**_Okay, Time for the disclaimer! Yay! Okay, Bleach belongs to the admirable Tite Kubo, and I do not in any way own it (though it would be so cool if I did). Anywho, the story is mine, all mine! Hahahahaha! But if you have one similar to this it isnt my fault. Don't get mad, because hey, great minds think alike. _**

* * *

Rukia was eating lunch with some of her female classmates. She usually ate with Ichigo and his male companions, but Orihime, Tatsuki, and the other girls invited her to eat with them today. As usual, Orihime was trying to share her creation with the others. Today's strange concoction was Marshmallow cream and wasabi on a slice of sweetbread.

"Would you like to try some, Rukia-Chan?" Orihime eagerly asked.

"Umm…I'm not really hungry anymore, maybe another time." Rukia lied, laughing nervously.

"Aw! But you've barely eaten any of _your_ food! No wonder you're so skinny." Orihime complained, pouting. Nobody ever wanted to try her food. Well, nobody but Rangiku.

"Don't take it personally Orihime, it's just that you have a...unique sense of what is or isn't edible." Tatsuki tried to explain, tough it only made orihime look even more confused. Rukia liked being here, where the only thing you had to worry about was bad hair days and boys. Where everyone was blissfully unaware of the danger around them. Sometimes she wished she was like them.

"Rukia! Oi, Rukia, are you listening to me?" Rukia was jolted out of her intense train of thought to find Tatsuki waving a hand in front of her face.

"Oh...y-yeah I'm listening." she lied for the second time that day. She thought she was getting quite good at this human thing.

"So do you?" Tatsuki asked.

"Do I what?" Rukia was confused now, since she hadn't really been listening. Tatsuki rolled her eyes and a girl named Mahana giggled.

"I knew you weren't listening!" Tatsuki accused, "Oh well, it doesn't matter. I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house after you eat dinner. We're having a little get together with some of the bo-"

"Is Ichigo going to be there?" Orihime interupted.

"Keigo is supposed to be asking him right now," Chizuru started to explain, though they all paused to look at the boys. It appeared that Keigo was begging Ichigo for something, and Ichigo punched him in the face for it. Keigo started crying and writhing on the ground dramatically. "Though I highly doubt he'll come. Ichigo doesnt usually go for that kind of shit." she continued.

"Rukia, maybe you can convince him, I mean, since you're with him all the time." Mahana suggested.

"Please Rukia?" Orihime pleaded, clinging to Rukia as if her life depended on it.

"Oh...Um, I'll try." She assured them, gently pulling Orihime off of herself.

"Yay!" Orihime cheered, causing an argument between Chizuru and Tatsuki.

--

Rukia ambushed Ichigo after school.

"I want to socialize with some of our classmates this afternoon." She informed him.

"So? What does this have to do with me?" He asked, looking rather annoyed with her. Rukia rolled her eyes. Was his skull really that thick, Or was it just his oversized ego? She sighed impatiently.

"Because," she said slowly, as if she were talking to someone mentally handicapped, "if something were to happen, you would need me there to help."

"No way, I know where this is going. You want me to come with you!" he accused her.

"Yes, that is correct." Rukia confirmed.

"No. Keigo tried to convince me earlier, the answer is no." He said, shaking his head vigorously. Keigo asking him was reason enough, though he would have said no to the idea either way, no matter who asked him.

"But I've never been to a 'get together' before!" She whined, putting on her cutest, most innocent face.

"But...but..."

"Pleeeeease? For me?" She begged, batting her eyelashes like she'd seen someone do in a movie once. He groaned, but said "Fine". He had to admit it, she was one manipulative midget. He couldn't be sure, but he could swear he could see Rukia smirk as they walked home.

--

Ichigo and Rukia went over after Yuzu made dinner (and after Ichigo and Isshin's latest epic battle). When they got there, all of the girls (Rangikiu, Orihime, Mahana, Chizuru, Ryo, Michiru, and Tatsuki) gathered aroun Rukia, while Keigo made a comment about Rukia, and Ichigo greeted him by punching him in the gut. Toshiro just watched them all, expressionlessly.

"How did you talk Ichigo into coming?" Ryo asked.

"Oh, I just asked him." Rukia stated with an innocent smile, "Er... Rangiku, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked nervously.

"Oh, I'm Orihime's aunt, _remember_?" Rangiku lied, nudging both Rukia and Orihime with her elbows, "I'm here to chaperone." She added.

"Whatever," Hitsugaya contradicted, "She's only here because she was promised sake."

"There wasn't any." Rangiku complained.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, Keigo suggested we play truth or dare!" Orihime chirped.

"What's that?" Rukia asked at the same time as Ichigo said "No way!".

"How does sake remind you of truth or dare?" Hitsugaya asked, giving the two busty girls strange looks.

"It's easy," Mahana began, ignoring the two boys, "when someone asks you 'truth or dare?' you pick one. If you pick truth, then we can aask you anything and you have to answer truthfully. If you pick dare, then we can dare you to do something and you have to do it." She finished. "Within reason." she added when she saw Chizuru smile evilly.

"It's rigged." Ichigo added, "It's just an excuse for people to manipulate each other."

"I wanna' play!" Rukia exclaimed. Ichigo grumbled and put his face in his hands.

"Oh, oh, I wanna' go first!" Orihime said, waving her arms around excitedly.

"Okay Orihime, truth or dare?" Tatsuki asked.

"Dare!" Orihime squealed.

"I dare you to eat normal food." Tatsuki teased, elbowing her playfully. Orihime laughed and dramatically took a bite of a prepackaged rice ball.

"Chizuru, Your turn." Michiru said, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare! And I dare myself to go out to dinner with Orihi-" Chizuru was interrupted by Tatsuki punching her in ther nose.

"You can't dare yourself, dumbass!" Tatsuki screamed.

"Ichigo, how 'bout you?" Mizuiro asked.

"I'm not playing." He responded.

"Dare then?" Keigo guessed.

"I'm not playing." He said again.

"Yeah, yeah, I dare you...to go out with Rukia!" Ishida dared. Everyone stared as Ichigo lunged for Ishida and chased him around the room.

"Fine...then..." Ichigo panted, "But...we...won't be the...only two...dating..." Ishida looked confused. "If I have to go out with Rukia, you have to go with Orihime." Ichigo explained.

"Hey don't say that like it's a punishment!" Tatsuki defended the two "victims". Rukia stared at the two boys in shock.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun! Like, a double date!" Orihime babbled excitedly. Rukia didn't move, she only stared at Ichigo.

* * *

**_Ishida is one scheming quincy, huh? Chapter two will be Matsumoto's medling. So much fun._**


	2. Shopping with Matsumoto

**_I do not in any way own Bleach...well I own the cleaning product, but I have no rights to the anime and/or the manga. I wish I did because that would be extremely awesome. That belongs to Tite Kubo. The story is mine though. Yeah I made the story up using my IMAGINATION!! And if you like it, rate and review, and if you hate it then too bad find something else to read. Oh and tell me if you have any suggestions._**

* * *

That Saturday was the "double date". Rukia was sitting in her (Yuzu and Karin's) bedroom thinking up battle plans when her cell phone rang. Rukia sighed and picked it up.

_Rukia: Hello?_

_Orihime: Rukia! Hi, it's Orihime! I'm so happy you answered! I didn't know if you would since it's from the soul society and all, and I don't know what kind of wireless plan they have._

_Rukia: …yeah what a surprise…heheh. Um…why did you call?_

_Orihime: Oh yeah! See, Rangiku says that if you come over, she can help both of us get ready!_

_Rangiku: It's going to be so much fun! We can go shopping so you can go out in brand new clothes, and we can do each other's makeup and-_

_Rukia: …Rangiku?_

_Orihime: Rangiku how are you t…?_

_Rangiku: Oh yeah! See, I found another phone in your kitchen, and I picked it up and listened, but I remembered some things I wanted to tell you, and it just couldn't wait!_

_Rukia: …_

_Orihime: Oh, okay then. _

_Rangiku: So how about it, Rukia? You want to come? It'll be so much fun!_

_Rukia: Well I haven't got any better things to do so-_

_Rangiku and Orihime: Yay!_

_-click-_

They hung up. Rukia sighed. She was going to be Rangiku's human Barbie doll yet again. She grabbed her things and walked out the door, dreading what the rest of the day would hold.

--

"Rukia!" Rangiku exclaimed, attacking her with a hug.

"Can't...breath...boobs...suffocating..." Rukia choked out, struggling to find a way out of Rangiku's cleavage.

"Oh! Whoopsie!" The busty blonde said, letting her go. Rukia fell to the floor, gasping for air.

"We are going to find such cute clothes! Oh and we can give each other makeovers and paint our nails and do our hair, and then we- Oh I'm wasting time, huh?" Matsumoto babbled excitedly. She then realized what she forgot. Well, more like _who_ she forgot.

"Do you want to come with us Hitsugaya-Taicho?" She called out the window.

"No! Absolutely not!" Hitsugaya called back. He wasn't going to spend his Saturday with any girls, especially his Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Aww. What are you going to do all night then, if you aren't going to help Kisuke and I play cupid? It's not like you have a date..._unless _you want to go with Ichigo's pretty little sister. What's her name?" Rangiku asked, nudging the boy suggestively with her elbow.

"Karin." Rukia answered, glad for the distraction. She was happy to talk about somone other than her, Orihime, and...she shuddered just thinking about it.

"Yeah, that's the one." Rangiku said. Rukia stifled a laugh as Hitsugaya's face turned from pink to bright red.

"Urusai! I am not! I just have better things to do then spend the day shopping with you, that's all." Hitsugaya snapped defensively.

"Hahaha. Looks like I hit a nerve, huh Rukia." She laughed. Rukia couldn't hold it in anymore and, she too, was engulfed with fits of laughter.

"U-urusai!" He screamed again. Orihime came in to find a very angry Hitsugaya and the two laughing girls.

"Umm...are you guys ready?" she asked, trying not to laugh at the sight of Hitsugaya's beet red face herself.

"Oh, yeah. Okay then, we'll be going now. Have fun!" Rangiku called as she walked out the door, Rukia and Orihime trailing behind her. Rangiku dragged them to about five different malls before finding one she wanted to shop in. Rukia seemed to be the only one noticing the teenage boys that were whistling and staring at the twos' breasts. 'Disgusting pigs.' She thought to herself. She didn't understand human males.

"Look!" Rangiku yelled, excitedly holding up a denim miniskirt. She had already purchased a pink scarf and a cocktail dress, and six pairs of shoes, but after five minutes of begging Orihime, she bought that too. Soon after Orihime found a blue knee length dress with a pink sash, and a pair of earrings. Unfortunately it was a lot harder to find clothes for Rukia. About two hours and three malls later, Rangiku triumphantly held up a sleeveless black mini-dress that miraculously fit. Upon returning home (Orihime's home), Rangiku pulled out a makeup kit.

"Um, Matsumoto...i-is this really necessary?" Rukia asked, staring at the makeup incredulously.

"Don't be silly, of couse it is!" Rangiku said, spreading a thick glob of whatever-it-was on Rukia's face.

"Oh! I'll make snacks!" Orihime suggested when she had finished with her own makeup.

"Oh that would be great Orihime!" Matsumoto agreed happily.

"Uh you really don't have to do that." Rukia insisted. Though she'd never say it out loud, the thought of Orihime cooking nauseated her.

"Of course I do! You guys need something to eat while you get ready!" Orihime explained from the kitchen. Rukia could hear dishes clattering, and knew that Orihime wouldn't take no for an answer. Once Rangiku was finished with the makover, she got out her cell phone. Rukia, who usually wasn't into eavesdropping, listened to decipher who she was talking to and what about. From what she heard, it sounded like Rangiku was hiring Urahara and Yoriuchi to help her with something. Rangiku loved playing the role of matchmaker, and Urahara had a massive god complex. It made sense that the two would try to get people together. The small girl lunged for the phone, but Matsumoto had already hung up.

"Rangiku, it is only a dare. You really don't have to do this." Rukia urged, "It was a dare, it doesn't mean anything." Rukia said, though to both of them it seemed that Rukia was trying to convince herself that rather than Rangiku. Matsumoto rolled her eyes. As far as she was concerned, she did. As far as she was concerned, this was her duty as a woman. Rukia could tell that there was no way out of this. Matsumoto dug through her closet, trying to find things to complete the girls' outfits.

"Oh, Orihime look! Won't these just be perfect!" She squealed, tossing a pair of pink pumps at Orihime, and began digging again.

"Oh and this would complete your outfit Rukia!" She gushed, throwing a balled up pair of tights at the petite shinigami. Rukia rolled her eyes and put them on. As if right on cue, Rangiku's phone rang.

"It's time. Do you think Taicho is still mad at us?" Rangiku asked.

"Either way he isn't going to come." Rukia reminded her. As soon as Rangiku had stopped sulking, she dragged the girls out the door.

"This is so exciting!" Orihime swooned.

"Yeah. Great." Rukia said in an unenthusiastic tone of voice.

**_Haha. Poor Hitsugaya is getting picked on. You know what though? I smell some good ol' ichiruki arguements in the next chapter! Seriously whenever they argue it makes me warm inside. Rate and review please._**


	3. Not so blind date

**Okay, well I apologize to anyone who was waiting for an update. I was actually going to abandon this, but Since some people actually Favorited it... **

**cough-nekosoulreaper-cough**

**I decided to go ahead and finish my final chapter. Thanks again to those who liked it, concidering it isn't my best work (nekosoulreaper), and this whole chapter is dedicated to its fans (nekosoulreaper).**

**And in case nobody noticed, a huge, gargantuan thanks to nekosoulreaper!!**

**EDIT: nekosoulreaper and AD Starr are the shiznet!**

* * *

They met up in front of Urahara Shoten sometime around 8:00. Orihime kept squealing happily, while Rukia was just standing there, arms folded across her chest. A few minutes later Urahara and Ishida came out. Inside the shop Rukia thought she heard a chase ensue. There were a couple of large crashes and bangs coming from inside, and a few more minutes later Yoruichi came out dragging Ichigo out by his legs. She let him go and he quickly righted himself, the familiar scowl on his face.

--

"So where are we going?" said an impatient female voice. Ichigo's eyes followed where the voice was coming from and sure enough it was Rukia. He'd expected it to be Rukia, but he didn't expect how she looked.

"What are you looking at baka?" she snapped, noticing he had been staring at her. That made her strangely self counsious, and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Nothing but you, midget." He retorted. That made her mad and she smacked him on the back of his head. That only made him smirk.

"We are going to a restaurant Miss Inoue suggested." Yoruichi said, ignoring the bickering couple. They walked quietly, though sometimes Orihime giggled excitedly. _'Holy shit, she's gorgeous!'_ Ichigo thought, gaping at the raven haired shinigami. Rukia kept looking back to find him staring at her. _'Don't be ridiculous Rukia, he's probably not looking at you. It probably Inoue. Kami knows you're no Inoue.' _She looked back at him. _'Why would I care what _he _thinks anyway?' _She unknowingly started hugging herself again, and by the time they got to the restaurant, Ichigo noticed.

"What, are you cold or something?" Ichigo asked, interrupting Rukia's inner arguement.

"Huh?" She didn't understand why he thought that.

"Your holding youself like your life depends on it." He explained, throwing his coat at her.

"Oh." she muttered. She wasn't cold, but she took the coat anyway. They each sat at different tables, and apon sitting, Rukia felt the need to taunt the orange haired boy.

"It almost sounds like you worry about me eh, Strawberry." She teased. He mumbled incoherently.

"You do don't you?" She accused, feeling a smirk form on her face.

"What does it matter to you, shorty?" he felt his lips twitch.

"Stop mocking my size!" She yelled, standing up and supporting herself with two tiny hands gripping the table.

Meanwhile Rangiku, Yoruichi and Urahara watched the two argue, and Orihime and Uryu actually acted like a couple on a date.

"Then stop mocking my name!" He shot back.

"Maybe I'm mocking your hair, carrot top!" She quipped.

"Oz called, they want there munchkin back." He sneered.

"Answer my question or shut the hell up!" She snapped.

"I thought it was a rhetorical question." He defended.

"Well now you know!" she shouted. He mumbled again.

"What did you say?!" Rukia demanded.

"So what if I do?!" Ichigo yelled, blushing a little. That caught Rukia off guard.

"Wha-what if you what?" She asked, confused.

"What if I do care?!" He repeated, getting in her face. Rukia was shocked by Ichigo's sudden proximity, and without thinking, she caught his lips in her own. Yoruichi, Urahara, and Rangiku all exchanged high fives. The other costumers clapped, whistled and laughed. The two blushed and quickly pulled apart. Urahara and Yoruichi copied them, leaning over their table and kissing. Rukia hid her face in her hands, which Ichigo had to pull away in order to kiss her again. Rukia blushed like mad, but held his hand through the rest of the date.

--

"So are you guys going out again?" Rangiku asked eagerly when they were on there way home.

"We might!" Orihime chirped.

"Do we have to?" Ichigo joked, messing up Rukia's hair. Rukia elbowed him in the stomach. Hard.

"Shit! That fucking hurt!" He complained.

"Good. That was the plan." She stated, walking in front of him. Uryu laughed and Ichigo socked him in the arm. Ichigo ran to catch up with Rukia.

"Um...a-are we going out again?" He asked her.

"Do we have to?" She repeated what he'd said.

"I was kidding. And so far I think we probably do." He explained, walking next to her again. "I think Yoruichi would be angry if we didn't." He added, pointing at Yoruichi, who nodded in approval. Rukia laughed despite herself.

"You'll have to if Yoruichi and I want to take you all on a triple date." Urahara added, earning yet another approval from Yoruichi. Orihime and Rangiku started talking excitedly about clothes and boys and how to hook Hitsugaya up with somebody. Ishida actually ate some of Orihime's cooking the day before, making him probably the bravest student in the whole school, and was telling them that it wasn't that bad (for the sake of Orihime). Apon arriving home, Ichigo barely dodged a kick from his insane father. Isshin notice the couple holding hands right away.

"How far did you get?" The older man said, winking suggestively. That earned him a blow to the face.

"So Rukia," Isshin turned to the girl, "Do you want to sleep in _his_ room now?" He said, gently nudging her side.

"Can it you old pervert. And isn't she your third daughter?" Ichigo reminded his father.

"Haven't you ever heard of in-laws?" The man practically sang.

"Leave em' alone dad." Karin, who had just entered the room, said as she kicked her father in the back. Rukia's face was a light shade of pink when she got upstairs though it got at least ten shades deeper when Ichigo kissed her on the forehead before retreating to his room.

* * *

**Wow. This chapter was fluffy shit huh? Well i personally like fluffy fanfictions but hey, if that isn't your cup of tea then my apologies.**

**And thats a wrap! It has been concluded. You like it? Review. It's that simple. **

**Flames hurt my feelings, but constructive critiscism is fine.**

**Can you constructively critiscise what's already done? Well you could try.**

**-Samurai**


End file.
